Makaan
Makaan is the Lord of the race called the Vaygr and is the biggest threat to the Hiigaran Race in Homeworld 2. Known for having all the tribes of the Vaygr Reaches unified, having a tactical prowess that rivals Erwin Rommel and having one of the sexiest voices of any villain, Makaan is the esteemed leader of the Vaygr, a once nomadic and proud race of the Homeworld universe. He plotted and was the cause of the Vaygr-Hiigaran war, one of the bloodiest wars since the Taiidan-Golden Age War several thousand years ago. History Most details about his early life are unknown, though most people argue that he was just a simple warrior who rose to power in all his years. On the eve of the Dust Wars the Vaygr were a minor power. By their end they were one of the most feared and respected empires in the galaxy, indeed in history. How did Makaan achieve this sudden change? Before his rise to power the Vaygr had been united few times and never for particularly long. Only a semblance of cultural unity kept the Vaygr from making all out war against one another. Yet Makaan managed to overcome these barriers and unite the people of the Vaygr Reaches into such a fighting force as to tame the Taiidan Imperialists into allies. In-spite of the fact that he was now Lord of the Vaygr reaches, power struggles continued until at some point in time where Makaan and his tribe found a Hyperspace Core; A massive Relic left over from times gone by. Biography Biigaran Campaign ''Children of Hiigara.. You are beaten. '' This sector is now under my control. Stand down and prepare for Vaygr occupation. I have come to claim what is mine, return the Second Core, and I will spare your Homeworld... - Makaan, in his speech to the besieged Hiigaran Homeworld. After several months of preparation, The Vaygr Empire sent a massive invasion force to it's near-by rival Empire, The Hiigaran Empire. Never has such a large invasion force been sent to attack a rival empire since the golden age of Hiigaran society millenia past, Although the destruction of the rival empire was something he had been dreaming of, his main objective was simple, capture the Hiigaran Hyperspace core. His first target were the Tannis shipyards out in the furthest part of Hiigaran territory, where a Mothership carrying the core itself was being built. Although the Shipyard itself was completely destroyed, He was to late to stop his Hiigaran counterpart; Karaan S'Jet from escaping to Angel moon. At Angel Moon, he and his forces attempted to sabotage the Mothership by destroying the transports carrying the required crew members of the ship. Unfortunately because of the skill of the local defenders and with the help from Captain Soban, his strike force was annihilated and once again, the second core eluded his grasp. After the Mothership fleet regained strength, the Hiigarans struck back, decimating key elements of the Vaygr invasion, going so far as to infiltrating Vaygr Reaches itself in search of a ancient database. At this time, Makaan was slowly realizing that he was faced with a tough and hardy opponent, with a unshakable belief and tactical prowess equal to his own. After receiving news that the his enemy had captured a ancient Dreadnought called "The Gatekeeper of Sajuuk", he once again attacked, this time with a total of 3 Vaygr battle groups simultaneously assaulting the heavily outnumbered enemy fleet, which, at the time, were slowly repairing the damaged dreadnought. The Hiigarans took heavy losses and were almost brought to their knees by his fleet. but by some miracle, the enemy fleet once again survived, though at the cost that one of their Captains was captured and taken hostage by his fleet. After failing to get the 1st Hyperspace core of the now dead Bentusi, the enraged Makaan decided to make his presence felt personally, during the raid of the detention center Thabbis Sabbah, he and his personal contingent of the Vaygr Royal Guard reinforced the now decimated Vaygr fleet defending the center, although his ships were crewed by the Elite of the elite of the Vaygr navy, they were to little to late to save the defending forces and after loosing 4 of his escort battlecruisers and having his flagship take severe damage, he was forced to withdraw and let the enemy have the day. Category:Male